The Essence of Good and Evil
by Girl from Barcelona
Summary: Sixth year.A new prophecy about someone who can help Harry defeat Voldemort or help Voldemort defeat Harry.DracoHermione in the mix.A bit slow the first few chapters, but the story picks up after chapter 4.First fanfic, please review.
1. An Unexpected Beginning

The Essence of Good and Evil

Chapter 1

An unexpected beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. It had previously been posted under another one of my names, but I had to cancel that account. So here is the first chapter, and I did change it a little bit, and the other chapters will be changed too. Oh and please review.

_Prologue:_

"No!" she screamed, waking up from her sleep. The nightmare had come back to her. She sat up in bed, sweating from head to foot. Trembling she walked toward the window ledge to open the window. The night was clear and bright. The street below was empty and a breeze of cool air bathed her. She breathed in the cold air and lifted her gaze to the sky, looking at the stars. A single tear fell down her face. She felt like the dreams and the pain would never go away, but she was not alone. There was someone else that felt that pain.

----

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at Privet Drive. The Dursley's had been ignoring Harry again, ever since he had gotten back from Hogwarts. The only difference was that he was able to send letters to his friends now. The Dursley's had taken the warning that Moody, Remus, and the others had given him at the beginning of the summer, very seriously. Harry received a letter every few days; usually it was from Ron or Hermione. Harry didn't feel that alone at least. Then he remembered, the person he really wanted to get a letter from wasn't there anymore. Though he tried to not remember the death of Sirius he couldn't help it.

He had been having dreams of him almost all summer. He could see him falling into the archway, and then see Bellatrix running, and him following her. He would wake up panting and sweating. After the second dream he decided to try relaxing before going to sleep, like he was suppose to have done when he was taking oclumency. He was astonished at how it actually worked. He found out that if he relaxed before bed he wouldn't have dreams; although it didn't always worked, he probably needed to try harder.

Then he thought that if he went to sleep tired he wouldn't dream. This theory proved to be wrong. Harry would have worst dreams, he couldn't understand why. He shook the thought of Sirius and his dreams from his mind. Harry turned to the window and saw that it had started to rain. He wondered when Hedwig would be coming back; she had been gone for a while. On a better note he was glad to know that he would be seeing Ron and Hermione very soon. He was glad they would not be going to Grimmauld Place.

Swoosh. The dog flap on Harry's door had swung inward. Aunt Petunia put a bowl and a glass of water on a tray on the floor. It smelled like chicken soup, Harry quickly got up. He got the tray and went to the desk next to his bed. It was chicken soup! Harry made a faint smile. Aunt Petunia had been nicer to Harry lately. Though she didn't talk to him, every now and then, like now, she gave him better food. Harry thought it was a bit better living here due to that. Too bad Dudley and Uncle Vernon didn't think the same way. Harry finished his soup and went back to lying down. Harry started to think of what Ron or Hermione could be doing at this very moment.

About three days ago, on his birthday, Ron had sent Harry some homemade chocolate, and a letter inviting Harry to go to his house. Harry had gotten exited by this and had eaten the chocolate in one go. Hermione on the other hand had sent him some sugar free candy. At first Harry didn't want to eat them (I mean sugar free!) but when he tasted them they weren't that bad, though not good enough. Hagrid had sent him some Berttie Bott's every flavor beans (whew!).

Just then Harry heard pecking at the window. It was Hedwig with a letter. Harry went to the window and opened it, it had stopped raining but Hedwig was still very wet. She went inside dripping water onto the carpet. "Uncle Vernon will have a fit" said Harry looking at the carpet. He took the letter and opened it while Hedwig went into her cage. The letter was from Ron:

_Harry,_

_Hey mate how are you? Hope you're well. Anyway we have a change of plans. Turns out you won't be able to come to my house. We will see each other of course, except, well, we're going to have to go to you know, snuffles house. Mom's been there for a little over a week, supposedly cleaning. Anyway we should be going there in like a week. Tell you exactly when and at what time in my next letter. Sorry mate._

_Ron_

Harry sank into his bed. "Sirius's house" said Harry in a whisper. He turned the letter over but found no more writing. "Why?" said Harry. Why did he have to go to Sirius's house, why? He didn't want to go. Deep down, he still couldn't believe that Sirius had died. He wasn't ready to go back. He sat there on his bed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he decided he was going to Grimmauld Place, he was going to write to Ron and tell him that. He had to stop being a coward, and come to terms with Sirius's death. He had to accept Sirius was gone.

----

Harry waited until the next day to send his letter to Ron. He spent the rest of the day reading his Hogwarts books wondering when he would get a response from Ron. Harry had accepted to go to Grimmauld Place, but wondered why they needed to go there.

Harry kept reading his transfiguration book not really paying attention to what he was reading, when he started to get sleepy. He shook his head, he didn't want to go to sleep, but he couldn't help it, his eyes were closing. Harry remembered about relaxing before going to bed, he began to breathe in and out. Harry had taken about three breaths before he drifted off to sleep.

---- Dream:

"Mommy" said voice. Harry was in a park. There were lots of trees, a merry-go-round and swings. He turned around and saw a girl of about five years; she was running toward the swings where Harry noticed there was a woman standing. The woman was tall, thin long black hair; she looked like she was in her late twenties. Harry tried to see the girl's face but couldn't. Harry moved forward to get a better look at her but the park disappeared.

He was now on a street, it looked like it was midday, the sun shone very bright. Harry recognized the place; it was Diagon Alley. He looked around and saw the woman from the park again sitting outside the ice cream shop. She looked older, she was not alone though, there was another man sitting next to her. The man was also tall and slim. Then in front of both of them was a girl in a blue skirt and blue shirt. He guessed it was the same small girl from the park, though she didn't look little anymore. The girl was taller and had longer hair; it almost reached her waist. Again Harry couldn't see her face; her back was toward him. They looked very happy. All three were laughing. He tried to get a closer look but the scene started to disappear.

He was in a dark room and could hear someone crying. He turned around and saw two people on the floor. Harry walked forward to see who it was. He was a couple feet away from them when he recognized the person on the floor. The woman he had seen in the previous scenes was the one lying on the floor. She was bleeding badly; Harry noticed she had a deep wound on the right side of her abdomen. There was a girl kneeling down next to her. He guessed it had been the same girl he hadn't been able to see before. He walked in front of the girl and was now able to see her face, she was the one crying. She was very pretty; she had light colored skin and big eyes. They were hazel; yet Harry could have sworn he could see a tinge of green in them. She was very pretty and he felt sorry for her. He looked down at the woman again and saw that she was getting very pale. Harry knew that she was dying. The girl had taken her mother's had and the woman began to mumble something to her. Harry didn't know what to do; he kneeled down and saw that the girl's clothes were covered in blood. Harry got closer and was about to touch the girl's shoulder when…

--

Harry jerked awake. He was sweating a little. He got up and started to pace around the room. He didn't know what to do. He had never had that kind of dream before. He doubted it had come from Voldemort. But could the death of that woman be his fault. "She might not have died" Harry told himself. The woman seemed to be bleeding to death though, there was no mistaking that. Harry knew that there wasn't a big chance of her surviving. What had that dream meant, why had he seen that girl? He didn't know her; he hadn't even seen her before. Should he tell someone? Dumbledore! That was it, he would tell Dumbledore. He quickly got out a piece of parchment and started to think about what he would write.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm sorry for disturbing you but this is very important. I saw something…_

Harry paused for a moment.

…_It was a sort of dream, or at least it came to me when I was sleeping. It was a strange dream. Almost like a memory from someone… it felt as if I had gone inside a Pensieve. I hope you can help me. I really don't know what else to do._

_Harry_

Harry re-read his letter and though it was good enough. Harry remembered Hedwig wasn't back so he left the letter on his desk. He hoped she would be back soon. He thought of the girl he'd just seen and realized that she had seen her mother die; she'd died right in front of her. He remembered the flash of green light he would dream sometimes and then his mother's voice. He had thought that was bad enough, but seeing the girl there with her dead mother seemed even worse. Had it even been real? He closed his eyes only to open them suddenly. He stayed awake looking at the ceiling for a long time before he finally fell asleep again.

A/N: I know I already said it but please review.


	2. Strange Moments

Chapter 2: Strange Moments

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter so here's the next one, and please review. This is much longer than the first chapter, so enjoy!

The next day Harry waited until noon for Hedwig to show up. He wanted to send Hedwig with the letter to Dumbledore right away but Hedwig refused. It took him two hours to convince her to go. He had told Hedwig that if she was not able to find Dumbledore, then to give it to Mr. Weasley at the Burrow. She left rather reluctantly leaving Harry alone again. Only after a while did he remember that Hedwig had brought a return letter from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate sorry I can't say much about the question you asked me, I really don't know. Mom just said that she had to stay at Snuffles house and that it would be better for all three of us to go there instead. I tried to hear a conversation mom and dad were having two days ago, but they caught me so I wasn't able to hear all of it. I did hear something about a person living at Snuffles place. I'm sorry I can't say more._

_Ron_

_P.S. Do I have to keep saying snuffles?_

Harry gave a small smile at Ron's last sentence, but then, "That's just great!" said Harry "I still don't know why I have to go to…" Just then the cat flap was pushed in and Aunt Petunia put a tray with juice and a ham sandwich into his room. Harry was starving; he ate the sandwich as fast as he could.

----

It was around ten o'clock when Harry finally decided that he should go to sleep. He had been waiting for a reply from Professor Dumbledore, but it had didn't come. He started trying to relax before going to sleep when Hedwig started tapping the window. Harry walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew inside and dropped a letter on the bed. "Thanks Hedwig. Don't worry I'm not going to send you out again" he said to her. She went over to Harry and nibbled his finger gently. Harry went over to his bed and sat down; he read the letter; it was from Mr. Weasley instead of Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore told me about your letter and he thinks you should come to see us sooner. Try to get your aunt and uncle to take you to the London train station on Thursday-noon. If you can't make it please send an owl to Ron as soon as possible. If we don't receive a letter from you we will assume that you will be able to come. Hermione will be arriving the day after tomorrow as well, so hopefully we will all meet there. Take care Harry; you'll be safe for now._

_Mr. Weasley_

It was great he would be able to see Ron and Hermione sooner, and the day before his birthday to top it off. "Wow" though Harry. "In three days I will be 16. Not that it changes anything." Harry said with a sigh. But how was he going to make Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to take him to London. It was going to be hard. He put the letter away, went to bed and fell asleep.

----

The next morning Harry decided to go downstairs to breakfast. He reached the kitchen and saw Uncle Vernon sitting at the table reading the newspaper, while Aunt Petunia was at the stove making breakfast. As Harry went into the kitchen no one seemed to notice he was there. Harry was glad that Dudley was on a trip with one of his friends, so he didn't have to see him.

"Food's on the pan. Serve your self," said Aunt Petunia in a bit of a huff. She went over to sit next to Uncle Vernon. He served himself some bacon and eggs and sat down across from Uncle Vernon. He waited a few minutes before talking.

"Umm. Uncle Vernon, I wanted to know if you could possibly take me to the train station tomorrow?" asked Harry.

Uncle Vernon looked up from his newspaper and looked at Harry.

"I have no time boy. Tomorrow is my day off and I will not spoil it by taking you anywhere" spat Uncle Vernon, sounding annoyed.

Harry looked down to his plate all hope vanishing, thinking that he would have to go send a letter to Ron. Then suddenly Aunt Petunia spoke up.

"I can take the boy Vernon."

Harry looked up quickly his heart pounding. He looked from Uncle Vernon to Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon had looked up and given Aunt Petunia a funny look. She looked at Uncle Vernon sternly.

"I have to go to London to see get some new dresses anyway. I can drop him off on the way, the sooner he leaves the better" she said.

Uncle Vernon stared at her for a moment and then nodded; he went back to looking at his newspaper. Harry stared at Aunt Petunia for a while. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and gave him a small, weird smile.

---

The following morning Harry and Aunt Petunia left just in time to get to London at noon. It was rather quiet on the way to the train station, neither of them talked. Harry kept watching the scenery and all the things around him while Aunt Petunia drove. She was serious as always and didn't speak a word to Harry. Harry found that he felt better not talking to her, though the question of why she had wanted to bring him kept nagging him. They reached the train station at a quarter till noon. Harry got out of the car and looked for a trolley. He then saw that the man from the car next to him had just finished using his trolley. Harry asked if he could have the trolley and the man said yes. He went to the trunk of his uncle's car and took out his belongings. While he was doing this Aunt Petunia got out of the car and walked over to Harry.

"Got everything?" she asked Harry.

"Yes" he answered.

It was a strange moment when they both looked at each other. Everything lately had been so awkward between him and Aunt Petunia. He couldn't understand why she was being a little nicer to him, and had a feeling he never would.

"Well I guess we'll see you next summer. That's if you are coming back." said Aunt Petunia finally.

"I guess so," answered Harry.

Aunt Petunia gave Harry another small smile, he smiled as well- he liked Aunt Petunia a bit better. Harry turned around and headed for the train station entrance.

----

Harry didn't have to wait long to be picked up. Ron and Mr. Weasley were walking toward him with Hermione who had just gotten off a train. Hermione hugged Harry as soon as she reached him.

"I'm so happy to see you Harry. How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was fine," answered Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Ron "How are you mate?"

"Not bad. Hello Mr. Weasley how are you?" said Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. It's good to see you're doing fine" said Mr. Weasley.

They left the train station and walked to the parking lot. Mr. Weasley had borrowed a car from a friend of his in which they would be going to the Burrow. They would be going there first before going to Grimmauld Place that night. Now that he was back with them, he wanted to ask about Voldemort, but decided against it. He thought it best to wait until they reached the Burrow.

The trip wasn't a long one, but Harry was able to talk to Ron and Hermione. Their conversation was mostly of Hermione's trip to northern England. She had gone to visit a cousin for two weeks with her parents. Mr. Weasley was especially interested; he wanted to know everything about muggle life there. Before Harry knew it they had arrived at the Burrow.

All four of them entered the house and met Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you?" she asked Harry and Hermione giving them a hug.

"Fine" answered Hermione.

They sat at the kitchen table to eat lunch. At the same moment the Weasley twins arrived.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. How are you?" asked George.

"Fine" answered Harry.

Ginny came down from her room and said hello as well before they all started to eat. The conversation between them was mostly of what had happened to all of them during the summer.

"So how's the joke shop?" asked Harry in a whisper. Mrs. Weasley was talking to her husband and Harry knew she wouldn't like the conversation of the joke shop too much.

"It's great" said Fred.

"What did your mom say?" asked Hermione also curious.

"She had a fit." said George giggling.

"But after a while she was ok. Actually she was pretty glad at what we had done to that Umbridge woman" said Fred.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yup, except she doesn't like to admit it " answered George.

"By the way what did you guys get on your O.W.L's?" asked Ron, to Harry and Hermione.

Harry had totally forgotten he had gotten his letter only a couple weeks ago.

"I did great" said Hermione smiling broadly.

"So did I" said Harry.

"How about you?" asked Hermione to Ron.

Ron put his head down as if disappointed. Harry's heart sank, had Ron gotten bad grades? Just as Harry was about to say something Ron lifted his head smiling.

"I passed" he said.

"That's great" said Hermione laughing and smiling.

"I know, I didn't think I would" answered Ron he was also smiling broadly.

--------

At around nine o'clock they all left the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had already left for Grimmauld Place. Fred and George decided to stay home and meet them there tomorrow. When they arrived they got a parking spot about four houses from Sirius's house. Remus was already waiting for them when they got there. Harry said hello but was cut of from saying anything else, "Later" said Remus.

He took out the putter-outer that belonged to Dumbledore and used it to put out the lights. It was like dejá vu to Harry, it all seemed to be the same from the last time he had been there. Harry began to remember the address of the house when he saw Number Twelve Grimmauld Place coming out from between number eleven and thirteen. They quickly walked into the house and Remus put the lights back to the street lamps with the putter-outter. Harry looked around at the house. Everything looked like it had the last time he had been there.

Harry had thought that he would feel awkward being there again, but he was surprised to realize he didn't feel that bad. He wanted to think that things would probably get better.

"Harry!" said Ron.

"Huh… What?" asked Harry.

"I said let's go have dinner" answered Ron.

They left their belongings by the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen finishing dinner. "I'm glad you're here dinner's almost ready" she said.

They all sat down and started talking as Mrs. Weasley began to serve them dinner. Harry was surprised to hear that the old house elf, Kreacher, had died not long after Sirius' death. Somehow he felt sorry for him. After all, Dumbledore was right. It was not Kreacher's fault that he had been treated badly. No one should be made to feel inferior. He was just sad that he could not fix that. "So Harry, how are you?" asked Remus.

"Well ok, except" said Harry.

"The dream you had?" asked Remus.

Everyone was listening intently at their conversation now.

"What dream?" asked Ron.

"I had a dream the other day. It was a weird one" said Harry.

"Was it about you know who?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so it was just strange" said Harry.

Everyone looked at him.

"What was your dream about? Professor Dumbledore mentioned it but didn't say more" asked Remus.

Harry took a deep breath and told them what the dream had been about. When he finished the look on Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was of shock. They didn't say anything for a while.

"So what do you think it means?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. But there is a reason for your dream, you can be sure of that" said Remus.

Harry thought that he was being evasive. Before Harry could say anything about it Remus spoke again.

"Professor Dumbledore will be coming tomorrow. He will be able to answer some of your questions " he said.

Harry didn't feel like arguing so he decided to wait. Everyone finished dinner and went to bed. No one wanted to go to sleep so they all went to Harry and Ron's room to talk.

"So was that all you dreamt" asked Ginny.

"Yes" said Harry.

There was a bit of silence before anyone talked.

"That's a bit weird that you dream of a girl just a couple days after I heard mom and dad talk someone living here" said Ron.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"The other day I was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water late at night, when I heard mom and dad talking in the kitchen. They were saying something about 'How are we going to tell them' and then dad said something and then 'Dumbledore will tell them' and then that's when they caught me hearing them" said Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" said Ginny.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was that important." said Ron.

"I wonder why they said "how are we going to tell them." Tell who?" said Hermione.

"You're right. What could they have meant by that?" said Harry.

"Do you think it has something to do with the girl in Harry's dream?" asked Ginny.

"It could be" said Hermione.

"It's late, maybe we should go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow" said Harry.

Both Hermione and Ginny left the room and headed for theirs. It took Harry a while before he went to sleep, questions just poured into his mind. Finally he fell asleep.

---- Dream

"Give it to me. I won't ask again" said a dark figure.

Harry was having another dream again. He was in a dark room, it seemed oddly familiar. It was the same room where he had seen that girl with her mother on the floor.

He turned and saw the woman and the girl behind her, and her mother was still alive. There was another dark figure standing behind the first.

"Are you going to give it to me or not?" asked the figure. Harry recognized the voice, it was Voldemort. Harry shifted to the side and saw a glint of red coming from under his hooded cloak. Pure rage started to form inside of Harry. He hated Voldemort more than ever for having killed all the people he ever cared for.

"I will give you nothing. I will die before you get it" said the woman. He turned to look at the woman and saw not fear, but determination.

"We will see about that" said Voldemort. He lifted his wand and Harry heard the spell which he had used to kill so many people. Harry quickly turned and saw that the women had raised her had and said something. A sort of shield formed surrounding the woman and the girl; it looked like the one which had surrounded both Voldemort and him at the cemetery. Voldemort's spell bounced of the shield and hit a vase that fell with a crash.

"Nice trick, but not good enough" said Voldemort. He took a vial from inside his pocket and threw it at the women's feet. A puff of smoke emitted from it and the shield was gone. The woman and the girl were coughing on the ground now. The figure which had been standing behind Voldemort now came out from behind him and walked toward the two on the ground. The girl looked up and gave a swish of her wand and the second figure was sent flying in the air and hit the wall next to them. As the figure got up the hood covering its head fell off. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. The rage that he had been feeling toward Voldemort he now felt for her as well. She had killed Sirius and he felt like hurting her badly; just like he felt that day at the ministry. Just then Voldemort waved his wand and this time sent the girl flying and hitting the wall opposite him. Voldemort walked over to the woman who was still coughing on the ground. Whatever was in that vial, she had received the full blow. He lifted her from the ground, and grabbed her by the neck.

"Give it to me" Voldemort yelled to her.

The girl had regained consciousness and had waved her wand again. This time she sent Voldemort hurtling toward the opposite wall; he was obviously not expecting this. Bellatrix who had been standing a few feet from the woman had taken out a dagger. She approached the women who had fallen on the floor and lifted her up as well.

"You will pay for that" said Bellatrix. Before Harry could move Bellatrix had lifted up the dagger she had been carrying and stabbed the woman.

The scene started to move and swirl. Bellatrix and the woman were disappearing.

----

Harry woke up startled as a scream of "No" sounded in the air, except it wasn't Harry. Ron sat up quickly and said "What? What is it?" They both looked at each. They quickly got out of bed and ran out the door. They had not reached the second floor where Ginny and Hermione slept when they bumped into something.

"Ouch" said a girl's voice.

"Who's there? Ginny, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Ron is that you?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. Are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Yes" said Ginny.

"Which one of you screamed?" asked Harry.

"We didn't scream" said Hermione, a little panicked.

"It sounded like a girl's voice" said Harry.

"It wasn't us. We heard the scream too, and got a bit scared" said Hermione.

"But if wasn't you then who was it? You two are the only girls here" said Ron.

Just then they heard noise coming from the third floor.

"I don't think we're alone" said Hermione.

"Should we go and see who it is?" asked Ginny.

"What about mom and dad. I mean did they hear the scream?" said Ron.

"Arthur!" they heard Mrs. Weasley say from the third floor.

"I think they heard it" said Harry.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

A/N: Ok so from here on out, as you might have figured, there will be an introduction of a new character. Now, if you have seen the TV show Charmed, you might seem somewhat of a similarity to the new character. This does not mean that there is crossover from that show, only that I took the idea of a "wican" and "Book of Shadows" from it. But other than that, there is no other resemblance between the show and this story. But just in case:

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.

The four of them tiptoed to the third floor where they had heard Mrs. Weasley shouting. When they reached the landing they saw a light coming from a room. They reached the door and peeked through the small opening. Mrs. Weasley sat on a bed while Mr. Weasley stood next to it.

"Maybe we should call Dumbledore" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No let's just wait. He's coming tomorrow to talk to Harry anyway, we can tell him then" said Mr. Weasley.

"Alright, but she's getting worse. She had been fine for a week, I don't understand why it happened" said Mrs. Weasley.

When Mrs. Weasley stood up Harry was able to see who was on the bed. It was the girl he had been dreaming about; she was sleeping again. Harry gasped when he saw her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to leave the room when they saw Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione peeking through the door. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to spit fire.

"What are you four doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"We, uh…" was all they could say.

"To the kitchen now!" she said angrily.

Ginny looked at Mr. Weasley who only nodded his head and pushed them back. He closed the door and they walked downstairs.

No one said anything when they got to the kitchen. All four of them waited while Mrs. Weasley made coffee for Mr. Weasley and her. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath before she started talking.

"What we are about to tell you is very serious. You must keep what you hear a secret. Is that understood?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes" they all answered.

"Good. The girl that you saw in the room is Elizabeth Caldwell, and I think that she is the girl from your dream is it not Harry?" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry nodded.

"Well, about two weeks ago she came to live here. There was no other place Professor Dumbledore could possibly make her go" said Mr. Weasley.

"If it's the girl in Harry's dream and she's here that means her mother did die. What about her father?" said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was having trouble telling the story.

"Her father is also dead. I guess I should star at the beginning. Alright, she and her parents lived in a muggle town in northern England. She didn't go to Hogwarts though, she was sent to a magical school in the Spain. I have no idea why. Her father worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of mysteries."

"Doing what?" said Harry astonished.

"He was a guardian of prophecies"

"What!" they all said in unison.

"I know this is a shock for all of you, but we didn't tell you because it was a secret. No one ever knew he was a keeper of the prophecies. All anyone ever knew was that he worked for the department of mysteries. He kept to himself mostly, kind man, but hardly ever talked. It was only until later that we knew what he did. He was a good friend of Dumbledore and joined the Order as soon as Voldemort came back, that's when we knew what he worked in. He had been in the Order before, except no one knew about it. He took great risks entering the order. He and Dumbledore kept a secret contact, they were especially careful, so that no one would find out he was in the Order" said Mr. Weasley.

"And her mother? Did she work in the ministry as well?" asked Ginny.

"She didn't work" said Mr. Weasley.

"Was she a witch?" asked Ron.

Mr. Weasley took a while to answer finally he answered hesitantly, "Yes she was."

Harry thought his hesitation was strange, he was about to ask about it, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"So was it her dad's job why he was killed?" asked Hermione.

"We think so, but we're not sure" said Mr. Weasley.

"Could it have been something else?" asked Ginny.

Mr. Weasley didn't answer.

"But if it was because of his job, why would they kill her mother as well?" asked Ron finally.

"We don't know" said Mr. Weasley.

"Do you know who killed them?" asked Ginny.

"No" said Mr. Weasley not looking at them in the eye.

"It was Voldemort" said Harry.

There was another uncomfortable silence before Mr. Weasley spoke again.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Because I saw him in a dream I had tonight. Him and Bellatrix. In my dream I saw Elizabeth and her mother being attacked by them" answered Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's face was one of surprise and shock.

"Does this have anything to do with Harry's prophecy?" said Hermione.

"It's a possibility" said Mr. Weasley, but Harry could tell that he wasn't telling them the truth.

"It makes sense that he would try to target them. After all, You Know Who tried everything he could to make Harry get the prophecy for him. He probably still wants to know what the prophecy says. I mean he never got to hear what it said did he?" said Ron.

"No he didn't" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why would Voldemort go to them to get information about the prophecy? There was only one record of the prophecy and it got brocken. Did Elizabeth's dad know what the prophecy said? said Harry.

"Only the person who made the prophecy and the person who heard it can know about it, apart from the people who the prophecy refers about" said Mr. Weasley.

"So then only Dumbledore, Professor Trelawney, and Harry know about the prophecy" said Ron.

"As far as we know yes" said Mrs. Weasley.

"So why was Elizabeth's dad killed?" said Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't answer.

"It's not just why they killed him. More importantly why would Voldemort go kill Elizabeth and her mom _himself_?" asked Harry.

"I think that is something that would best be asked to Dumbledore" said Mr. Weasley.

"We should all go to sleep. It's very late already and Dumbledore will be coming tomorrow evening to talk to you Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and the others rather reluctantly stood up and walked toward the kitchen door; they knew the conversation was over and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell them anything else.

"Before you go, we would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Fred or George tomorrow. You will be meeting Elizabeth tomorrow as well, and it would be better if you didn't ask her anything about her parents" said Mrs. Weasley.

They nodded and headed out the door and up the stairs.

A/N: Please Review.


	4. The Stranger

Chapter 4: The Stranger

It was a long time before Harry fell asleep. He kept going over the dream he had, and the girl he had seen upstairs. He wasn't sure what to think. Why would he have a dream about her?

The next morning Ron and Harry got up a little later than usual and got dressed. As they walked out of their room they met Hermione.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are waiting for us in the kitchen" said Hermione.

"Where's my dad?" said Ron.

"He's already left for the ministry" said Hermione.

"Have you seen Elizabeth yet?" said Harry.

"Not yet. Ginny and I have been up for a while and she hasn't come down at all. I wonder if we will even see her before the meeting" said Hermione.

"Now that we have time you should tell us about what you saw last night in your dream. I mean are you sure it's the same girl that is here?" said Ron.

"I'm sure, but I think we should wait until after we eat breakfast. Your mom is waiting for us and we should talk about this when we are alone" said Harry.

"I agree" said Hermione.

The three of them headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They had started to eat breakfast when the kitchen door opened. Harry who had his back to the door turned around. He had been expecting to meet Elizabeth today, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said so, but he wasn't sure how he would react at meting her. This was the girl he had dreamt two times and didn't know why, he didn't even know her.

Elizabeth just stood by the door, afraid to take another step. Harry thought she was very pretty. She had long wavy black hair, she was slender and the same height as Harry. But her eyes were what caught Harry's attention. They were just as he remembered them from the dream. The light tinge of green in her eyes made her look very beautiful.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth Caldwell. She will be staying here with us for the rest of the summer" said Mrs. Weasley walking toward her.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand behind her shoulder and guided her to the table where they were all sitting. She sat Elizabeth right across from Harry.

"Elizabeth this is my son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" said Mrs. Weasley.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Harry for a moment before saying "It's very nice to meet you."

As Elizabeth sat in front of Harry he was able to see that she had obviously not been well lately. She was pale and her eyes showed great sadness. The death of her parents had taken a great toll on her.

"It's nice to meet you too" said the other in response to Elizabeth.

"She's will be attending Hogwarts for this school term, she's transferring from another school" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You don't go to Hogwarts?" said Hermione perplexed.

Harry had just assumed that Elizabeth had always attended Hogwarts and just never seen her, but the possibility of her attending another school had completely slipped his mind.

"No. I actually went to school in Spain" said Elizabeth.

"Why? I mean you live here, why would you go to a different school?" said Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione scolding him.

"My parents just decided to send me there when I turned ten. I actually never asked them why" said Elizabeth; she seemed to be questioning this as well.

"I had gotten so used to the school they sent me to, I never thought to ask why I couldn't stay here instead" said Elizabeth.

"You said they sent you at the age of ten. I thought kids were sent to school at the age of eleven" said Ron.

"Not all schools accept kids at eleven. Some kids don't start school until twelve, or they start earlier" said Hermione.

"In the school I went to _La Academia de Estudios Mágicos_, everyone started when they were ten" said Elizabeth.

"Where is the school located" said Ginny.

"In southern Spain" said Elizabeth.

"So can you speak spanish?" asked Ron.

"Yes. My grandparents were born there, and then they moved to England where they had my mother. I learned spanish at a young age" said Elizabeth.

"You'll like Hogwarts. It is a great school, it will become like a second home" said Harry.

For the first time since she had come in Elizabeth turned to look at Harry. They stared at each other for a while before Elizabeth said:

"I hope so."

They didn't talk much after that. It was mostly Mrs. Weasley talking about what needed to be done before tonight. She wanted them all to help clean and prepare dinner. Though she didn't say anything they knew she wanted everything to be for Dumbledore's arrival. Harry wondered whether Elizabeth knew that he was coming to talk about her.

The rest of breakfast was very uncomfortable. Harry didn't know if he should say anything about Elizabeth's parents. He didn't even know if she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already told him about them. Harry kept remembering what he had dreamt of her, and he had thousands of questions to ask about her dad and his job at the ministry. He knew it was inappropriate to ask her about it, but he couldn't help thinking about it.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley told them what she wanted cleaned. She was finishing giving them her list of chores when Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Arthur! You're back early" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I need to speak to Elizabeth for a moment" said Mr. Weasley.

Elizabeth got up from her chair and headed out the door with Mr. Weasley. Harry wanted to know what it was that he was going to talk to Elizabeth about.

Both of them walked out of the kitchen.

"There's someone who needs to talk to you" said Mr. Weasley once they were out of earshot.

Mr. Weasley took her into the room where the order meeting usually took place. Both of them walked into the room. It was dark except for the light that came from the burning fireplace. There was someone standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Professor. I thought you weren't coming until later today" said Elizabeth.

"I thought it would be better to talk to you first" said Professor Dumbledore.

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Truth Be Told

Chapter 5: Truth Be Told...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did!

"I will leave the two of you to speak privately. If you need anything else Molly and I are will be in the kitchen" said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Arthur" said Dumbledore.

Mr. Weasley left the room. Dumbledore motioned for Elizabeth to sit in the chair in front of him next to the fireplace. Elizabeth walked over and sat down.

"Mrs. Wealey said you had another dream last night" said Dumbledore.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You should not be ashamed to admit that you had a dream" said Dumbledore.

"I do not want to dream about my mother's death over and over" said Elizabeth.

"You are skilled in Occlumency. Have you tried to close your mind before sleeping?"

"It doesn't seem to work. Or maybe I just haven't been able to concentrate enough. I might have to resort to making myself a sleeping potion; I don't think I can go another day without any sleep"

"That seems like a reasonable thing to do"

Dumbledore looked into the fire and took a sip of his tea.

"We must talk about what will happen tonight"

"Does he know anything about me?"

"I think that after last night Arthur and Molly must have told them something about you and your parents"

"Last night? Were they here last night?"

"Yes"

"I thought they had arrived this morning. Although I should have known they knew something about me, they didn't ask about my family or why I would be here of all places if I were just a transfer student. So they heard what happened last night?"

"Yes"

"So they know about the death of my mother and father, and the involvement of the death eater and Voldemort?"

"Yes they do"

"What now?"

"Harry has dreamt of you"

There was a look of utter shock on Elizabeth's face.

"What do you mean dreamt of me?"

"What you dreamt last night…Harry dreamt that also. He has been dreaming about you"

"How? Why?" said Elizabeth perplexed and worried.

"I am not sure"

"It's the connection we have to the prophecy, isn't it?"

"It's very likely that's the reason, which is why I wanted to talk to you. I need to know how much you are willing to tell Harry and the others about who you really are"

Elizabeth was silent for a while.

"They need to know everything. It is not good to hide the truth from them. The longer they don't know the truth the harder it will be to accept it; especially for him. He needs to know what is at risk and how to protect himself"

"I agree. It is one mistake I will not make again"

Dumbledore looked at Elizabeth for a long while before speaking to her again.

"Have you accepted your own fate?"

Elizabeth took a while to answer

"There are things that I have yet to understand, but yes, I have accepted it. There is a part I have to play in all of this, and I will do all that I can to help Harry. I will not let anyone else's family get destroyed the way mine did"

"Then you are ready?"

"Yes"

Dumbledore got up from his chair and took a coat from the chair next to him.

"I will return here at 8pm today" said Dumbledore.

Elizabeth also got up from her chair.

"What do you want me to tell them for now?" said Elizabeth.

"Anything you feel comfortable telling them about yourself. You should try to get to know them, and let them try to get to know you" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore put his coat on and walked out of the room. Elizabeth stood in front of the fireplace thinking about what he had just said.


	6. An Unknown Past Part I

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: An Unknown Past (Part I)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I know I haven't written in a while, but I will try to write more often from now on. Also please review. If you don't want to make a public review, send me an email to . I would really appreciate any type of critique. Thanks.

"I need to speak to Elizabeth for a moment" said Mr. Weasley.

Elizabeth got up from her chair and headed out the door with Mr. Weasley. Harry wanted to know what it was that he was going to talk to Elizabeth about.

Elizabeth followed Mr. Weasley out of the door and into the entrance hall.

"Alright so I want the four of you to go into the study first and start cleaning there. It never seems to stay clean for long" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen toward the study.

"So…are you going to tell us about your dream now?" said Ron, as soon as they entered the study.

"I suppose I should. I don't think anyone will hear us in here" said Harry.

"So what happened?" said Hermione.

Harry started to describe in detail what he had dreamt the night before; Ginny, Hermione and Ron listened intently.

"I can't believe you actually saw what happened to Elizabeth and her mother" said Hermione shocked.

"Do you think she knows that you dreamt about her?" said Ginny.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"Probably not, I mean she would have reacted differently toward us if she'd know he had dreamt of her" said Ron.

"I'm more concerned with the connection that Harry and her share. I mean why would Harry dream about someone he had never seen before" said Hermione.

Their conversation went on for about half an hour. Everyone kept on talking back and forth about why they thought Harry had dreamt of Elizabeth. Neither of them could come to a consensus about the reason.

"Nothing seems to make sense" said Harry.

"Nothing that happens to us makes any sense mate, and…" Ron managed to say before Hermione interrupted him.

"Be quiet, someone is coming" she said.

They all turned toward the door and listened. Hermione was right; they could hear footsteps approaching the door. They head a soft knock on the door and Harry said "Come in." It was Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Weasley said you would be here. I thought I should come and help you clean" Elizabeth said walking in.

She seemed very nervous and uncomfortable being there with them.

"Come in we're trying to clean all of the bookcases" said Ginny handing her some cleaning supplies.

Elizabeth took the cleaning supplies and started to clean the bookshelves next to Hermione and Ginny.

"So…can you tell us about the school that you went to?" asked Hermione.

Elizabeth began to tell them all about living in Spain and the time she spent in school.. They talked about school, muggle sports, Quidditch; and Elizabeth seemed to gradually feel less uncomfortable being with them. They finished the study and moved to the dinning room area to clean there too. Before anyone knew it they'd been talking for hours. After cleaning they had lunch and then back to more cleaning. Harry couldn't believe how much the house got dirty, and then he couldn't believe that he began to like cleaning. It gave him the time to get to know Elizabeth. In just a few hours he had learned a lot of things about her; she preferred to be called Liz, she was allergic to any kind of peanuts, she loved dogs, etc. She was a very easy person to get along with and he felt very sorry for her and wanted to know more than ever why he had dreamt of her; and if he should even tell her that.

"I bought Crookshanks there two years ago" said Hermione; making Harry come back from his thoughts.

"I haven't been there in a while. I used to go often when I was a child" said Liz.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Some of the Order members are starting to arrive we are going to have dinner before the meeting. Come on dinner is almost ready" she said.

Harry and the others got up and headed to the kitchen.

Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and some other order members were in the kitchen when Harry went in. They seemed to have been whispering to each other, but stopped suddenly when they saw Harry and the others enter the kitchen. Lupin smiled at Harry when he saw him; yet Harry saw that he looked extremely tired, and age wore on his face.

"Sit down everyone. I will be serving dinner in a minute" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, how are you?" said Lupin.

"I'm good. How about you?" said Harry.

"I'm good too" answered Lupin; but Harry knew he was lying.

Dinner went by quickly, and no one talked very much. Harry felt the tension in the room. He knew that they were all waiting eagerly for the Order meeting to start; Ron couldn't keep his leg from twitching, Hermione kept tapping her fingers on the table. Like Harry they also thought that maybe tonight they would find out more about Liz.

At a quarter to eight, Mr. Weasley took Harry and the others into the Order room. It was the room next to the study. The room was incredibly huge. It had dark blue walls covered with tapestries. There was a fireplace at the end of the room, and there was a big round table in the center of the room. Harry and the others sat down, Liz was almost directly in front of him. In the next few minutes other Order members arrived; Mad Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and a couple others.

At exactly eight o'clock Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Except he wasn't alone, Snape was with him. Harry felt an urge of anger and loathing toward Snape. He still couldn't believe that Snape was part of the Order. Nonetheless, he said nothing.

Professor Dumbledore sat down at the table, with the fireplace behind him. He smiled at everyone and then said:

"Good Evening. Now that we are all here, I think it's a good time to start."

Harry's heart began to beat fast. He was sure they would be talking about Liz and her parents and maybe even about the dreams that he was having, but it hadn't occurred to him that maybe Dumbledore would say something about Voldemort. He hadn't heard much about him in the papers; they were probably just covering up the truth. Now that he was sitting there he was very eager to hear what the order knew about Voldemort.

"It would be best if we start at the beginning. Or like I was told 'It would be no good to hide anything'" said Dumbledore, and then he turned to Liz, "I agree that it is the best thing to do at the moment. To do, that I think Elizabeth would be the one to start."

Everyone turned to look at Liz; she hesitated to a moment before she said anything.

"Before I can say anything about what has happened in the last few weeks, I think it would be best if I explained why they happened. Now, I think I'm right in saying that no one here knows about my ancestors, is that correct?" said Elizabeth, she looked at Dumbledore and he simply nodded.

Harry wondered what she meant by "ancestors."

Liz took a deep breath and then said "I'm a Withan."

Mrs. Weasley gasped a little bit and Hermione just gaped out. Harry didn't understand what she had just said. Did Liz say she was a "Withan?" He didn't know what she meant, and when he looked over to Ron he looked just as dumfounded as Harry.

"I thought the blood line of the four had extinguished centuries ago" said Hermione.

"Elizabeth is the last surviving member of two of them. There may be others, but it is highly unlikely" said Dumbledore.

"Wait. I don't understand. What is a 'Withan'?" said Harry.


End file.
